Currently, a wide range of electronic devices adopt touch panels and touch pads as input devices. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an input device in which, when an operator operates the touch panel or the touch pad, the touch panel or the touch panel undergoes flexure vibration to thereby provide the operator with an operational feeling on the finger or the like as a feedback.